Tokoha Anjou
"Tokoha Anjou" is one of the main characters of Cardfight!! Vanguard G. She is an eighth grader in the same class as Chrono Shindou. She takes care in giving simple-to-understand lectures to beginners. Her Vanguard Circle's colour is neon green. Personality Tokoha has a strong sense of justice and is a level-headed honor student. Due to this, she and Chrono often clash, without her turning into a timid little flower. She respects her older brother, Mamoru Anjou, who is a well-known Vanguard Fighter internationally and often dubbed the "Kagerō Clan Leader". Thanks to him, Tokoha knows a ton about Vanguard as well as being a very skilled cardfighter. She also treats Akane Kiyosu as an older sister and close friend. They once both buried a time capsule, together, by a tree overlooking a river in a public park. They promised to open it and give each other their treasures when they both become adults. She loves festivals as in managing them and participating them, when organizing those events she tends to be rather bossy and intimidating. She loves to Cardfight, but she feels that she can never be as good as Mamoru so she tends to stay away from competing in larger tournaments. After the night party at Card Capital 2 she has become slightly more patient and friendly towards Chrono, but they still argue and irritate each other at times. Because she is Mamoru's little sister, people often expect Tokoha to be as good as he is. She sees this as a sign that she's living in her brother's shadow, which upsets her. Biography Tokoha first appears when collecting her classmate's homework and notices that all Chrono did was write "Independence". Later when she and her friend Kumi are walking, they see Chrono chasing a card. When Chrono is accused of throwing a ball towards a group of students, she suggests he should try being friendlier. One day Kumi drops her melon bread which Chrono picks up for her, but Tokoha assumes he is bullying her to take the bread. She tries to scold him but Chrono acts weird about some pain and leaves. That night her brother comments about Gear Chronicle and that someone in their neighbourhood is using it. She is surprised to find that Chrono is the Gear Chronicle user and more surprised that at Card Capital 2 he had a good time and smiles, while in class he sulks all the time; she tries to confront him about who is the real Chrono but he rejects the question and leaves again. Chrono later takes Kumi's quest to help her practice with Oracle Think Tank. Everyone notices Chrono is not fighting as usual and keeps complaining about some pain, and eventually find out Chrono is just having a toothache. After the fight, she tries to challenge Chrono but he first goes to the dentist. Mamoru comments that he wants to fight against Chrono but she says he shouldn't focus too much on it and calls Chrono a weirdo. Deck Tokoha uses a Neo Nectar deck that focuses on gaining benefits from having multiple units with the same name on her field. Her ace is Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha. Gallery Tokoha-Chrono-Shion (Anime-OP).png|Tokoha, Chrono and Shion in Break It! Tokoha Generation.png|Tokoha in Generation! Tokoha & Ahsha (Anime-ED).png|Tokoha with Ahsha in NEXT PHASE Tokoha & Neo Nectar (Anime-ED).png|Tokoha with Neo Nectar units Tokoha-Chrono-Shion (Anime-ED).png|Tokoha, Chrono and Shion in NEXT PHASE Tokoha & Ahsha (Anime-ED2).png|Tokoha with Ahsha in Flower Tokoha-Chrono-Shion.png|Tokoha, Chrono and Shion Tokoha & Ahsha.png|Tokoha With Ahsha Battles Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neo Nectar Deck Users Category:Protagonists